Rainbow
by Cathleen18
Summary: Her life is full of colour. WarrickSara.
1. Chapter 1

**Rainbow**

**Summary**: Her life is full of colour.

**A.N.**: Don't know where this came from. It sorta just wrote itself in my head - ctx

* * *

Sara has always known the lab was flooded with colour. It's the only place in her life that ever was.

There was the red of the blood evidence, the orange of Greg's shirts and the sun as it was rising after another shift. There was the green of the plants in Grissom's office that had been neglected long ago. There was the blue hue of the lab, and the pink of the balloons to celebrate her birthday in the lab that night.

Her work life has always been full of colour, so it's a relief to go home and see everything black and white.

Until she was attacked at home, then nothing was black and white anymore.

* * *

_End._

Very short - yes. Do I care? - no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rainbow - Part II**

**A.N.:** For CSI Kennedy.

* * *

It had been like any other day for Sara. She woke up at 3-pm to start getting ready for work. She had a light breakfast - scrambled eggs on toast - and took a shower before reading through her mail and doing a little housework.

A knock at the door was unusual however. Well, not the knock, per se, more the time of it. She knew who was behind the door because he'd been coming to her house every day before she left for work for the last six months. So when she answered the door, she was a little wary.

"Warrick, you're ear-" Sara didn't get to finish her sentence before being pushed violently against the wall behind her, banging her head and knocking her off-balance, "Owww."

"You stupid…did you really think you could get away from me?" It was Simon, her next-door neighbour from San Francisco.

When she'd left, she really had thought she'd gotten away from him. They'd been together six months before he'd started getting violent, and he was only violent when he was tried or drunk. She'd put it down to the alcohol at first, but then he'd started attacking her when he was sober too, and then she thought it was down to herself.

But she kept her state of mind and got out when Grissom had called her for a job. And she really had thought she'd gotten away.

Until now.

"Simon, what are you doing here?" she said, rubbing the back of her head, before crawling to find her phone or gun.

He looked as if he was going to kick her whilst she was down, so she felt extremely lucky when Warrick chose that moment to walk into her apartment. Warrick saw Sara before he saw Simon and had drawn his gun.

"Hey, look sir, I don't want to have to shoot you, so step away from Sara." Warrick used his other hand to get his cell phone out and call the police.

"And who are you?" Simon started, "Are you her boyfriend?" Simon took a few steps towards Warrick who re-adjusted his hold on the gun.

"Stay there sir." He looked at Sara who shook her head, fear sparkling in her eyes. "No, I'm not her boyfriend, but I was hoping to be." He risked a glimpse at Sara who nodded slightly and a small smile appeared on her face.

When Brass and everyone arrived, the memories for Sara became a blur. But the black and white had long gone. All she could see was colour - and how much she hated it.

* * *

There's a little bit more to come...just a conclusion to the story. Then we're done. Don't sound so disappointed! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Rainbow - Part III**

**A.N.:** This is because the story didn't feel finished at 2. Plus I had to add a bit of soppy stuff into it, didn't I?

* * *

_One year later_…

Sara stood in front of the floor-length mirror in her hotel room, looking at her reflection. She ran her hand along the ivory material on her slightly bulging stomach and let the light catch the sparkle of the ring on her finger.

There she was, five minutes away from the rest of her life, her life with Warrick by her side.

"Come in," she called to the person knocking at the door.

"Oh my god; Sara you look so beautiful," Nick cooed, kissing her on her cheek and taking her hand. Sara blushed before turning back to the mirror. "Is everything okay?"

Sara nodded before turning it into a shake and burying her head in Nick's shoulder. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Nick said, kissing the side of her head and rubbing her back.

"This…everything. I just wish…I just wish I had more time."

"Warrick isn't pressuring you into marrying him, you know? And the baby is part of life, you'll love it more than anything the first time you hold the baby and it grasps your finger. Sara, you've been given something most people can only dream of: love. We're some of the few lucky ones to have found love so early. Don't miss the opportunity." He kissed the side of her head again and rubbed the tears from her cheeks. "So, are you coming? I'm hungry."

Sara chuckled. "Nick Stokes, you're always hungry." She took her outstretched hand and was led from the room.

-.-

Sara smiled at Warrick from the other side of the reception room. He smiled back just as brightly. She looked around the room, at her family and friends.

There may not be any black and white in her life anymore, but she could live with the colour. As long as she had Warrick by her side.

She put her hand on her stomach and smiled.

* * *

END

I didn't take the length of the story comments to heart, but I've never really felt comfortable writing really, **REALLY** long fics. I lose interest after a while.


End file.
